Words
by hiirei
Summary: Cerita-cerita dengan berbagai karakter, berbagai pairing, berbagai setting, dan berbagai genre. [Untuk #NulisRandom2016]
1. Day 1 : OsoKara

Words

Osomatsu-san © Akatsuka Fujio

Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lainnya yang didapatkan.

 **#NulisRandom2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#1 - Osomatsu/Karamatsu [Devil!Oso/Various!Kara]**

 **(Reinkarnasi)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O** somatsu ingat, pertemuan pertamanya dengan lelaki itu adalah saat si lelaki menjadi pendeta. Tinggal di gereja pinggir desa yang tempatnya sunyi dan terasa damai. Hanya akan ramai ketika orang-orang datang ke gereja untuk mendengarkan kata-kata si pendeta.

Awalnya mereka tidak akur. (Lagipula bagaimana sesosok iblis dan seorang pendeta bisa akrab?) Si pendeta berkali-kali mengusirnya, dan ia keras kepala dengan tetap mengunjungi gereja tersebut.

[Betapa menyesalnya Osomatsu. Mungkin harusnya waktu itu ia tidak keras kepala. Mungkin harusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan si pendeta. Harusnya mereka tidak saling mengenal. Harusnya tidak seperti ini jadinya.]

Nama pendeta itu Karamatsu (nama yang akan ia ingat selamanya), benar-benar taat agama, dan punya dua adik—yang sudah lama mati dibunuh perampok suatu hari.

Pernah suatu saat (ketika beberapa hari sebelum kematian Karamatsu), si pendeta berkata padanya bagaimana rasanya menjadi sesosok iblis.

[Apakah menyenangkan membuat orang melakukan dosa? Apa tidak bosan memiliki kehidupan abadi? Dan bermacam-macam pertanyaan lainnya.]

Osomatsu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Ya, membuat orang melakukan dosa adalah pekerjaannya dan menurutnya itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Tidak, dia tidak bosan dengan kehidupannya yang abadi.

Sebagai gantinya, Osomatsu juga bertanya pada si pendeta. Satu pertanyaan saja yang ia beri.

[Hei, Karamatsu, apa kau percaya akan reinkarnasi?]

.

.

Pendeta itu mati akibat sakit keras. Banyak yang datang di hari pemakamannya. Termasuk Osomatsu.

.

.

Bertahun-tahun kemudian, Osomatsu kembali bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki bernama Karamatsu. Seorang pembunuh bayaran yang handal. Banyak orang mengandalkan jasanya, banyak target yang ia bunuh tanpa kesulitan apapun, banyak juga yang ingin membunuhnya sebagai balas dendam.

Mereka juga bertemu di saat itu. (Oh tentu Osomatsu menggunakan sihir untuk menyamarkan dirinya.) Saling mengenal, sering bertemu di kafe, dan bahkan Osomatsu sering membantunya membunuh target yang harus dibunuh.

.

.

Karamatsu mati, tepat di depan mata Osomatsu, dengan pisau menancap di leher dan beberapa peluru menembus kepalanya.

.

.

Di tahun-tahun yang lain, Osomatsu akan selalu bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi. Bernama Karamatsu, dengan potongan rambut dan gaya bicara yang sama, hanya statusnya yang berbeda.

Pernah ia bertemu dengan Karamatsu si raja, Karamatsu si anggota mafia, Karamatsu si penyanyi, Karamatsu si pemain basket, dan Karamatsu-Karamatsu lainnya.

Osomatsu tidak mengerti. Mengapa harus lelaki itu? Mengapa dia terus-menerus bertemu dengannya hanya untuk melihatnya kembali mati tak bernapas? Lalu setelah bertahun-tahun ia mencoba melupakan Karamatsu, Osomatsu akan bertemu dengannya lagi, hidup dan mengucap kata-kata bermajas aneh, dan berkenalan dari awal lagi?

Osomatsu tidak mengerti.

Osomatsu tidak mau punya kehidupan abadi hanya untuk melihat Karamatsu hidup dan mati di hadapannya.

(Osomatsu tidak suka dengan reinkarnasi.)

.

.

.

A/N: Ini kumpulan cerita yang saya tulis di facebook untuk #NulisRandom2016. Akan ada berbagai pairing, berbagai genre, berbagai setting.

Diusahakan update setiap hari.


	2. Day 2 : Karamatsu

**#2 - Karamatsu**

 **(Wajah)**

* * *

Karamatsu Matsuno, anak kedua dari enam bersaudara ini dikenal sebagai orang yang menyakitkan.

Memakai kacamata hitam di malam hari, memiliki kaus dengan gambar wajahnya, suka mengucap kata-kata bagai pemain lakon.

Oh, juga hobinya memegang cermin dan menatap bayangannya. Terkadang Karamatsu melatih kata-katanya sambil bercermin, terkadang berpose macam-macam, dan terkadang hanya tersenyum dalam diam.

Kakak maupun adik-adiknya sudah tidak lagi menghiraukan hobinya yang satu itu. Kalau Karamatsu memegang cermin, mereka paling-paling hanya mendengus dan melanjutkan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Karamatsu meraih cermin dari lemarinya, menghela napas sebentar, lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Kedua matanya kini menatap bayangan yang ada di dalam cermin itu.

Ia melirik Choromatsu, yang sedang membaca majalah tak jauh darinya, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke cerminnya.

Ia menatap wajah si pembawa berita di televisi, kemudian wajah Osomatsu yang sedang menonton, dan kembali ke cermin di hadapannya.

Karamatsu masih tidak mengerti.

Mengapa semua terlihat sama?

Dari dulu ia memandang cermin, memandang wajahnya, memandang wajah teman sekelasnya, memandang orang yang lalu lalang di jalan. Semua sama.

Mengapa ia tidak dapat mengenali wajah orang lain?

Dia kira hal ini hanya mimpi, dan suatu saat ketika ia kembali menatap cermin itu, semua akan terlihat berbeda.

Namun hari ini pun sama.

Semua wajah masih sama di matanya.

(Alasan dia menatap cermin setiap hari hanyalah untuk berharap bahwa mungkin, mungkin saja, dia dapat membedakan wajahnya dengan wajah orang lain. Namun sepertinya harapan itu tidak datang-datang, tidak jadi kenyataan.)

* * *

a/n: kalau ada yang bingung, di sini maksudnya Karamatsu menderita prospagnosia atau **buta wajah** , jadi dia tidak bisa membedakan wajah-wajah orang lain maupun dirinya sendiri.


	3. Day 3 : Choromatsu & Jyushimatsu

**#3 - Choromatsu & Jyushimatsu [Pilot!Jyushi, AU dari episode 4, di mana orangtua mereka jadi bercerai, Karamatsu, Choromatsu, dan Jyushimatsu tinggal serumah.]**

 **(Hujan)**

* * *

Hujan membuat Choromatsu mengingat banyak hal.

Misalnya suara petir yang ditakuti Todomatsu. Atau hujan yang membuatnya tak perlu menyirami tanaman lagi.

Hujan mengingatkannya pada Jyushimatsu, adik keduanya yang selalu tersenyum kapan saja dan di mana saja. Jyushimatsu, yang tidak bisa diam dan selalu bicara keras-keras.

Jyushimatsu, pilot yang meninggal dua tahun lalu saat bertugas.

Hari itu sebenarnya hari biasa, Choromatsu mengantar si adik ke bandara sebelum ia sendiri pergi ke kantornya. Jyushimatsu bercerita banyak hal sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah hingga sampai ke tempat ia bekerja. Choromatsu hanya mendengarkan, tidak bisa protes karena sifat si adik yang membuatnya tak tega untuk menghentikan cerita.

Sesampainya di bandara, Jyushimatsu tersenyum, memeluknya erat dan membisikkan kata terima kasih karena sudah mengantarnya. Sempat Choromatsu ragu, firasat buruk membuatnya berpikir mungkin harusnya Jyushimatsu tidak pergi. Ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan siang ini akan terjadi badai.

Tapi Jyushimatsu keras kepala—mereka semua sama-sama keras kepala, omong-omong—tetap ingin pergi, ingin mengantar orang-orang pada tujuannya, ingin terbang dan menikmati pemandangan di atas langit. Choromatsu tidak rela, tapi mendengar perkataan adiknya yang polos itu membuatnya tidak tega.

Mereka melambaikan tangan. Jyushimatsu tersenyum lebar, berteriak tidak sabar ingin cepat makan malam bersama si kakak. Choromatsu mendengus, sedikit malu ketika beberapa orang di sana melirik mereka, lalu membalas perkataan adiknya dengan mengatakan dia akan membuat menu kesukaan si Matsuno kuning untuk nanti malam.

"Katakan juga pada Karamatsu-niisan, aku pamit," kata Jyushimatsu sebelum ia menghilang ke pintu ruangan.

Choromatsu ingin bertanya apa maksud perkataan si adik, namun kemudian ia pikir itu hanya salah satu hal aneh tipikal Jyushimatsu.

[Siang itu, pesawat yang dibawa Jyushimatsu jatuh. Ada badai besar di tengah perjalanan, petir menyambar sana-sini, dan hujan membuat pemandangan tidak jelas.

Tidak ada yang selamat dari kecelakaan itu.]


	4. Day 4 : Karamatsu & Choromatsu

**#4 - Karamatsu & Choromatsu**

 **(Sial)**

* * *

Menurut Choromatsu, hari ini dia sial sekali.

Pertama, sakit batuknya semakin parah. Dia bahkan tidak bisa bersuara hari ini. Osomatsu menertawakannya, mengejeknya bahwa selama ia sakit, ia tidak bisa memarahi siapapun.

Choromatsu kesal. Tapi Todomatsu bilang, tidak boleh _baper._

"Adikku tersayang, bukalah kedua bibir tipismu itu agar kakakmu ini dapat memberimu—"

Tanpa membiarkan Karamatsu menyelesaikan ucapannya, Choromatsu sudah mengambil piring dan sendok yang dipegang si kakak. Hanya karena dia sakit, bukan berarti harus disuapi.

Kedua, karena dia sakit, kakak keduanya memaksa diri untuk merawatnya. Yang lain membiarkan, malah pergi mencari kesibukan masing-masing.

Karamatsu menatapnya. Mulutnya kembali mengatakan sesuatu yang Choromatsu tak terlalu dengarkan. Sesekali kakaknya berhenti berbicara untuk mengambil napas atau mengambilkan minum untuknya.

Sampai Choromatsu menghabiskan makanannya pun, kakaknya itu masih setia menemaninya dan menceritakan kegiatan memancingnya dua hari lalu.

Ia menatap Karamatsu. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat kakaknya seperti ini, tersenyum sambil terus bicara. Aneh, karena biasanya Choromatsu akan pergi atau menyela kata-katanya jika ia sehat.

Choromatsu merebahkan dirinya, masih menatap si kakak yang menyuruhnya untuk meminum obat dulu sebelum tidur. Ia ingin tertawa, melihat Karamatsu yang terlihat peduli sekali sedangkan yang lain entah kemana. (Ah tapi dia sebenarnya juga sadar, Karamatsu itu benar-benar peduli dengan yang lain.)

Ternyata hari ini tidak terlalu sial juga.

(Karena suara Karamatsu itu enak didengar—walau mereka kembar, suara kakaknya itu terdengar lebih berat dan ... bisa dijadikan untuk membuatnya tertidur.)


	5. Day 5 : Karamatsu & Ichimatsu

**#5 - Karamatsu & Ichimatsu**

 **[Bedasarkan Sorcerer!AU dari lagu Kururingo di youtube. Diambil dari lagu part ke-lima, A Family's Tea Party.]**

 **(Benci)**

Karamatsu meneguk tehnya pelan, merasakan manisnya cairan itu mengalir di kerongkongan. Setelah isi cangkir itu habis setengah, ia menaruhnya kembali di meja.

Kedua matanya kini menatap Ichimatsu, yang duduk di hadapannya sambil memakan kue camilan yang dibuat bersama beberapa jam lalu. Jarang sekali mereka memiliki momen seperti ini, hanya berdua, duduk dengan damai.

Suara Jyushimatsu yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu terdengar, diikuti dengan suara tawa Todomatsu dan dengusan Choromatsu. Suara Osomatsu juga terdengar, sedikit lebih pelan dari Jyushimatsu.

Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia menikmati hal ini. Semenjak kutukan yang menimpanya dan segala macam kejadian yang mengikuti, hari ini terasa menyenangkan.

"Ichimatsu," ucapnya, "apa kau membenciku?"

Tatapan si adik kini tertuju padanya. Kue yang dimakannya sudah habis, menyisakan krim-krim yang menempel di piring. Teh miliknya diteguk sampai habis, kemudian cangkirnya ditaruh lagi di tempat asal.

Ichimatsu berdiri, masih menatapnya. Kemudian tangan adiknya terjulur, menepuk pundaknya pelan seakan mengatakan, "Tenang saja, aku tidak membencimu." Ah, Karamatsu pun paham. Adiknya yang satu ini pemalu. Tidak mungkin mengatakan hal itu secara langsung.

Dengan senyuman samar, Ichimatsu beranjak dari sana. Berjalan untuk ikut berkumpul dengan yang lain.

Melihatnya, Karamatsu juga tersenyum.

Mulai saat ini, tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Tidak akan ada lagi yang terkutuk. Tidak akan ada lagi yang tersesat di dunia mimpi. Tidak ada lagi yang harus berkorban.

Karamatsu meminum tehnya hingga habis, lalu ikut berkumpul dengan kelima saudaranya.


	6. Day 6 : Karamatsu

**#6 - Karamatsu**

 **[Takut]**

* * *

Karamatsu meneguk ludah. Telinganya kembali mendengar suara itu, suara seperti kuku-kuku yang mencakar dinding, diiringi deruan napas seperti sehabis berlari.

Ia memejamkan kedua matanya rapat. Tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya beberapa menit lalu—yaitu mengintip ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok wajah tersenyum padanya. Bukan. Itu bukan Jyushimatsu. Wajahnya berbeda sekali dari mereka berenam, dan yang dirasakannya saat itu adalah takut _takut_ _**takut**_.

Entah sudah berapa menit berlalu. Suara itu masih terdengar, dan kantuk belum menjemput Karamatsu untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa ini hanyalah mimpi.

Tiba-tiba, suara itu berhenti begitu saja. Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang, belum bisa tenang hanya karena suara itu hilang. Bisa saja kan itu hanya akal-akalan si hantu agar membuka matanya, dan DOR sosok wajah itu akan tepat berada di hadapannya.

Ugh. Karamatsu ingin cepat tidur. Harusnya ia tidak minum kopi banyak-banyak tadi.

Rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Kedua mata yang sedari tadi ia pejamkan perlahan dibuka, melirik ke arah di mana sosok itu berada saat ia melihatnya.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

Ia membuka matanya lebar, mendudukkan dirinya, lalu menyapu pandangan ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Tidak ada sosok tersenyum lebar itu lagi.

 _Phew_.

Karamatsu menghela napas lega. Ia kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menggerakan badannya agar menghadap ke kanan—

Sosok yang tersenyum lebar itu kini tepat berada di sebelahnya. Menggantikan posisi di mana Ichimatsu biasanya berada.


	7. Day 7 : Ichimatsu

**#7 - Ichimatsu**

 **[Sunyi]**

* * *

Ichimatsu bukan tipe yang suka bicara, lebih senang diam dan mendengarkan suara yang lain. Tidak pandai merangkai kata, tidak handal menangani suasana canggung, dan terkadang gugup sendiri ketika diajak berbicara dengan orang asing.

Namun hanya karena dia pendiam, bukan berarti Ichimatsu suka suasana sunyi.

Sejujurnya, Ichimatsu suka akan suara saudara-saudaranya ketika sedang berkelahi, suara Jyushimatsu yang tidak bisa pelan, suara pembawa berita di televisi yang diabaikan, dan—oh, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa—suara Karamatsu yang bernyanyi di atap.

Sunyi membuatnya berpikir berbagai hal. Mengapa dia menjadi seperti ini. Mengapa tidak bisa menjadi seperti orang lain. Mengapa susah sekali percaya pada yang lain. Mengapa ini. Mengapa itu.

Sunyi membuat pikirannya menjadi sesuatu yang menyeramkan, membuatnya takut dan merasa dihantui akan rasa rendah diri, dan tidak ada yang dapat mengalihkan dirinya dari pikiran itu.

Ichimatsu tidak suka akan kesunyian.

* * *

A/N: uh tiga chapter satu hari (...) saya baru bisa akses ffn jadi updatenya numpuk :"'"


	8. Day 8 : OsoChoro

**#8 - Osomatsu/Choromatsu**

 **[Selamanya]**

* * *

Mereka sempat berjanji akan selalu bersama. Osomatsu yang akan menjaga Choromatsu, dan Choromatsu yang akan ada di sisi Osomatsu.

Osomatsu sempat berpikir cerita mereka akan berakhir seperti dongeng-dongeng— _hidup bahagia selamanya_. Ia kira kisah mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti drama televisi.

Pernah Choromatsu mengatakan mereka sebaiknya berhenti. Bahwa semuanya sudah melewati batas, bahwa seharusnya tidak seperti ini, bahwa mereka tidak boleh bersama.

Pernah ada cincin yang melingkar di jari manis masing-masing. Dibeli oleh mereka berdua, hasil menang pachinko pada suatu sore. Cincin itu sederhana. Hanya lingkaran perak tanpa mata yang harganya paling murah.

(Cincin ini dibeli setelah keduanya melewati puluhan pertengkaran. Yang lain sampai harus pura-pura ada urusan untuk pergi menghindari mereka yang adu mulut.)

Pernah juga keduanya mengucap janji. Seperti janji yang diucapkan ketika dua orang menikah, hanya saja tanpa pendeta dan tidak dilakukan di gereja. Janji yang mengikat, dan seharusnya tidak diingkari.

[Tapi kini semuanya hilang. Janji itu tidak ditepati.

Choromatsu pergi, mendapat pekerjaan, meninggalkan rumah untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri.

 _Untuk yang terbaik_ , katanya. _Semuanya akan berakhir, niisan. Begitu juga hubungan kita. Maaf_.]


	9. Day 9 : IchiJyushi

**#9 - Ichimatsu/Jyushimatsu (AU di mana mereka tinggal berdua. Ada hubungannya dengan fiksi** _forget_ **.)**

 **[Pertanyaan]**

* * *

Senyuman Jyushimatsu saat itu belum bisa Ichimatsu lupakan.

Mereka berdua di pantai, duduk memandang laut, mendengarkan kicauan-kicauan burung yang Ichimatsu tak peduli apa namanya.

Jyushimatsu kembali menanyakan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah dijawab oleh si Matsuno ungu.

(" **Berapa hari yang kakak butuhkan untuk melupakanku jika aku mati nanti**?")

Adiknya selalu bertanya dengan senyuman, yang membuatnya semakin takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Takut kematian mengambil salah satu dari mereka.

Astaga, bagaimana Jyushimatsu bisa terlihat tenang saat menanyakan masalah itu? Mengapa adiknya tersenyum, di saat ia menghitung dari satu sampai seratus dalam hati untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya?

Hari ini pun sama. Pertanyaan itu tidak dijawabnya. Padahal Jyushimatsu benar-benar ingin tahu. Osomatsu tadi sudah datang, mengatakan sebentar lagi Jyushimatsu akan mati. Ia harus tahu bahwa Ichimatsu bisa melupakannya setelah ia mati nanti.

Namun akhirnya, Jyushimatsu tidak lagi menyuarakan pertanyaan itu untuk hari ini. Mungkin dia akan bertanya lagi esok, bisa saja Ichimatsu dapat menjawabnya.


	10. Day 10 : Osomatsu

**#10 - Osomatsu (Only Child AU)**

 **[Foto]**

* * *

Osomatsu memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin yang tampak rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Rambutnya juga tidak berantakan, baru saja disisir oleh ibunya.

Hari ini ia naik kelas, dari kelas dua ke kelas tiga. Seperti tradisi tahunan, dia akan difoto, agar foto itu dimasukkan ke dalam album yang memuat gambar dirinya sejak lahir.

Namun tahun ini berbeda. Tahun ini dia tidak akan difoto sendirian. Kelima adiknya meminta untuk difoto juga, agar mereka ada di album Osomatsu. Tentu saja ia mengiyakan, senang dapat berfoto dengan adik-adiknya.

Sayangnya, sang ibu tak terlalu suka ketika ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Osomatsu," ucapnya, "hentikan lelucon tentang 'lima adik'mu ini. Tidak lucu."

Sama saja. Setiap tahun, semua orang tetap tidak ada yang percaya akan eksistensi kelima adiknya. Sudah berusaha memberitahu, tetap mereka mengatakan Osomatsu pasti hanya bercanda.

Dia difoto di depan rumah. Walau tidak disetujui ibunya, adik-adiknya tetap berdiri di sampingnya, memaksa ikut difoto. Si ibu tampak seperti tidak menyadari keberadaan kelima adiknya—tak ada yang dapat melihat adik-adiknya, karena itu tidak ada yang percaya.

[Hasil foto itu keluar tiga hari kemudian. Bukan hanya ada satu orang yang berada di foto itu. Ada enam, dengan wajah yang sama serupa. Osomatsu akhirnya dapat menunjukkan bahwa adik-adiknya bukanlah khayalannya semata.]


End file.
